In a dreamlike state
by MarichatTrash01
Summary: Harry has been in a coma since the age of eleven. For eight years he had listened to the stories that Hermione Granger had told him, or the endless talks about planes from Ron Wesley. Okay so Harry has been in a coma for years and the wizarding world is not real. Harry made up the entire thing in an endless dream.


It was a normal day for Ron and Hermione. They meet up at the hospital were a certain Harry Potter was. The pair had first meet the boy at the age of eleven. Both of them could remember the past eight years as if it was yesterday.

 _'September 1, 1991_

Hermione walked into the hospital and up to the front desk. She was seeking a boy in her age who laid there in a coma and the task she had to perform was to come there every day and read for him.

"Hello, miss how, can I help you?" the lady at the front looked down at Hermione as she asked her the question she asked everyone.

Hermione fidgeted with her sleeves but raised her head high and began to speak. "I seek Harry Potter. I am supposed to read to him."

The lady looked at Hermione and nodded slowly. Typing something in on the computer before her. "Well he is in room four, it is right down the hall." She smiled at Hermione before returning to work.

She slowly walked down the hall towards the room where the boy is supposed to be. The hospital was still, to still for her liking. There were no sounds. No one who talked not even the sounds off someone walking, except from her own shuffling footsteps.

As she neared the room she could hear a small voice coming from were Harry was. she stopped confused questions running through her head. Wasn't he supposed to be in a coma? Hermione shook her head trying to make out what the voice said.

"Harry, I tell ya it is the most amazing plane in existents. The Nimbus 2000, faster than any plane before it."

She heard the person chuckle and she pushed the door open. The boy had red hear and it was rather chaotic, she looked him up and down and as he turned around to see who it was she noticed that he had dirt on his nose.

"Hello." The boy said standing up. "Who are you?" he looked at her obviously not knowing what to do with the situation.

"Hermione Granger." She put out her hand in front of the boy an invitation to shake it. "You are?"

"Oh, um. Ron. Ronald Weasley." He shook her hand offering a small smile. "What are you doing here? No one visit him except me."

She looked at him and then went to the boy on the bed placing her backpack on the bed as she took out a book. "I volunteered to pay Harry a visit every day to read for him." She said, straitening up looking rather proud.

Ron nodded. "What ya gonna read then?" he asked as he went to the corner of the room where he had placed his things, picking them up.

She took the seat Ron had been sitting in the whole day, book laying on her knees waiting to be opened. "Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander." It was a fantasy book, telling the story of a young man travelling the world as he searched for magical creatures. Everybody had read the book and know her teachers made the whole class read it.

He nodded and was out of room in mere seconds leaving Hermione alone with Harry.

Hermione sighed. Would it be weird sitting and talking to a person who didn't show any sign of understanding for hours on end? Probably. Will she do it anyway? Absolutely.

She looked at the boy. He looked so peaceful, he could have been asleep. "Harry Potter, I am Hermione Granger but maybe you already caught that when I told Ron. Anyway, I am going to come here and read for you, probably every day." Her voice died down and she opened up the book ready to start reading. "I hope you like fantasy Harry."

She began to read, the first few chapters went by rather smoothly and before she knew it she had read a little more than one third of the book.

She sighed once again as she turned to the next page. Taking in a deep breath and then continued reading. "He walked right past the store but something caught his eye and he slowly walked back and surly there he was. The niffler froze and the man quickly smashed the glass reaching inside pulling the small creature out."

She stopped reading looking down at the page and yawned. What time was it? How long had she been sitting there reading to the comatose boy? Hermione looked up at the clock hanging in the far corner of the room. "I think we have been doing enough reading today, Harry. Time as flown by, it's already 05.00 pm."

Hermione quickly packed her thing up, walking to the door. Once there she turned and looked at Harry once more a small smile playing on her lips. "I'll be going now. See you tomorrow." And with that she left the room heading to her home.

'Present time

Ron and Hermione sat beside the bed were Harry had been laying for the past years. Chatting away as usual. These day they talked about anything really. Ron could be completely engulfed in trying to explain planes to Hermione and she would read for the boys, hours on end.

"Ron!" Hermione suddenly cried out startling said boy. "Tell Harry about that school you want to go to."

He chuckled but looked down at Harry taking his hand in his own. "It is a school where I will learn how to fly planes." He smiled he was going to do the thing he always wanted. "Harry, I am going to take to the skies. Maybe I take you up there one day." He stopped talking when he felt a light squeeze on his hand, looking down at it in utter chock.

Hermione noticing how he stopped talking looked over at the boys. Confused as to what was going on. "Ron?" she placed a hand on his back. "Why did you stop talking?" her voice was soft and she slowly ran her hand up and down Ron's back.

"I..I… He." Ron tried to talk looking up at Hermione who smiled at him. "He squeezed my hand." He finally managed to get out.

Her smiled widened as she registered what Ron had told her. That meant that Harry was responsive. That meant that he wasn't as deep in the coma anymore. It meant that he could wake up anytime. Her thoughts raced and she smiled a single tear running down her cheek.

Ron reached up and wiped it away, smiling at the girl before him. "Go get a nurse. I stay here." He told her and nudged her towards the door.

She nodded and was out of the room in an instant. Their friend who they knew nothing about could be waking up at any moment and she was happy. She was happy that they could soon get to know the boy they had spent every day with. It felt like the final puzzle piece to and endless puzzle had been placed and everything felt right.

She quickly found a nurse and they headed back to room four. As neared Ron's strong voiced echoed through the hall, he sounded happy. They walked into the room and Ron began to tell them how Harry had squeezed his hand about two more times and that his fingers had been moving.

The nurse nodded and told them what they already knew. That Harry could wake up at any moment now. That it was only a matter of time.

The children only nodded when the nurse explained what to do if he were to wake when they were in the room. And when the nurse left they got back to talking but this time about the plans they had for the future.

 **A.N/ I hope you liked this and feel free to favorite and/or follow this story and I will make sure too keep the chapters coming. Remember to review it helps a lot more than you think and I would love for you to tell me what you think about the story or even my way of writing it.**


End file.
